A Jordanella Story
by naddy.R
Summary: A complete NEW version of Cinderella story with my own little twist ;) Hope you like, please review my first fanfic :D


**A complete NEW version of Cinderella story with my own little twist ;) Hope you like, please review my first fanfic :D **

Chapter One

"Jordie…" Sharon sung through the house in her idea of an angelic like voice, ringing her little golden bell, poking her fat pink baby finger out as she did so. "Ohhh Jordie…"

"Yes?" I say poking my head out of my door and shouting through the house, when I only received silence I was forced to go downstairs, nothing comes before my at home duties to her majesty, no homework- because I don't need good grades, there for university graduates, as soon as I'm 16 I'm dropping out of school so I can take on a full time job at my step-mothers diner. Which of course is totally unfair, but what can I do, the women will disown me if I don't and I can't continue at school if I'm hungry, tired and homeless let alone get the grades I want, and very few places will employ a homeless 16 year old, in their attempt to get us back into school. My best choice is to just go along with her little dream and she knows it.

"Yes?" I repeat, now standing directly in front of Sharon, my step mother.

"I'll have none of that cheek. Now I need you to run down to the diner and do a night, AFTER you finish your chores. Girl, have you done all the dirty washing, hand washed and ironed the delicate's, cleaned the windows and the twin en-suites."

"Not yet, but… I have a really, really, really important English assignment in for tomorrow and I'll really appreciate it if you'd cut me some slack and let me just finish this one little thing first." I say ultra-quick, taking long deep breathes after.

"No, absolutely not, we've been through this Jordan. You don't _need _grades, your life long job is at my diner and once I'm retired, it'll be the twin's diner and it'll still be your job to work there then! So you just wash the windows as soon as y get into tomorrow- but do the rest tonight and be at the diner by six sharp." I roll my eyes. "And none of that cheek!" She reminds me, before stuffing her mouth with about 4 'low-fat' chips, that I personally think taste like fluffy-tuff (her puppy) after the twins try to endure their mothers food- which never, looks, smells or feels good so I don't know about the taste. Anyway I do as Godzilla commands before she turns me into a stone statue and head off to the diner by 5:30. I don't mind working at the diner, some of my best friends (Bettie) work there it's just knowing that I have an in-complete assignment at home or that I'm supposed to be revising for a major test that bugs me. In fact most of the time, I turn around half way down the road to go back and get my note pad and paper. I jot down the last sentence of my assignment and stuff the paper into a bag, I throw it over my shoulder and try to creep out, successfully outside my house, I lock up for the second time and make my way to the diner.

I work 3 long hours after learning Bettie's not on tonight, which is funny any day my name isn't on that board for working neither is hers, all I can do is hope Mrs Barbie Doll don't notice otherwise she'd have me working every day. The only reason my name _isn't _on that board is so I can finish my assignment. Anyway I spend the last 2 hours under a table in the steamy kitchens scribbling away at it, until I hear the familiar clip clop of her highness' favourite pink stiletto heels, so I put a line of butter and flower done my nose and start kneading some dough.

"Come on Jordie, I need you to wake up early tomorrow to open this place and do a shift until school starts, you might even have to be half an hour or a couple hours late, I dunno, juss come." She says, stuffing her bra with money from the cashier. I wave good-bye to Rosa and Henre who kindly covered for me in those last two hours. By time we got home it was quarter past eleven, good thing I did take my assignment, I would have been way tired to write it now. I went straight to bed, but obviously that little action was way too much for Sharon to handle, because half an hour later all I could hear was a beep, beep, beep from the speaker next to my bed, instinctively my eyes snapped open. Great, half an hour of sleep, that'll keep me going tomorrow. The big red light that was flashing around my room (a fake police car light that slides off the top of your car roof and can get you in jail for a couple years if use it to get through traffic) reminded me to answer the phone connected to this whole, beeping, police light mechanism. On the other end of the phone was a screechy voice.

"Jord, yawn, an, I need a fan brought up to bedroom IMMEDIATELY, I stink if I sweat too much in the night and it's not a pretty sight at all. Why are you still on phone that means NOWWW!" She screamed and threw it done. She stinks and looks ugly in the morning- in fact permanently whether she's been sweating in the night or not.


End file.
